1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a linear type center rail link structure of a sliding door for a vehicle, and more particularly, to a linear type center mil link structure of a sliding door for a vehicle for decreasing an indoor invasion amount of a center rail curve part of the sliding door and improving operability of opening and closing of the sliding door.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, a side of a car body of a small is installed with a sliding door that may be opened and closed in a sliding scheme so that passengers may get or get off the small van.
In addition, a central point and a lower point of the sliding door are installed with a center roller and a lower roller, respectively. The center roller and the lower roller are inserted into a rail installed at the car body, respectively, to be rolled along the rail, such that they are slid with respect to the car body.
Meanwhile, as the sliding doors, a power sliding door automatically opened or closed by operating a switch has been recently used.
In addition, the power sliding door has a structure in which it is automatically opened or closed using a driving apparatus such as a motor or a cylinder and several power transfer units such as a cable, a belt, a pulley, and a gear and includes an electrical control unit (ECU) controlling an operation of the driving apparatus together with a door switch.
In addition, as shown in FIG. 1, a driving apparatus 6 of a power sliding door has a structure of moving a cable 5 connected to a front pulley 3 and a rear pulley 4 each disposed at front and rear end portions of a center rail 2 mounted at a car body to move a center roller 1 mounted at and fixed to the cable 5.
Further, the center roller 1 includes a support bracket 10 mounted at and fixed to a door panel of the sliding door; a roller bracket 20 mounted at the support bracket 10 and including a roller 21 coupled to the center rail 1 of the car body to thereby be rolled; a barrel 30 fixed to the roller bracket 20 and having the cable 5 penetrating therethrough and fixed thereto, the cable 5 being moved by the driving apparatus 6; and a fixing bracket 40 fixing the barrel 30 to the roller bracket 20.
That is, the cable 5 connected to the driving apparatus 6 through the front pulley 3 and the rear pulley 4 is moved by an operation of the driving apparatus 6, and the center roller 1 is moved along the center rail 2 together with the movement of the cable 5 to open or close the sliding door.
Meanwhile, the fixing bracket 40 is coupled and fixed to the roller bracket 20 by a bearing 22 formed at a central portion and includes hook parts 40a formed at both ends thereof and bent in a hook shape, wherein the hook parts 40a fix the barrel 30 while enclosing the barrel 30 in two directions in which the cable 5 is moved, as shown in FIG. 2.
However, according to the related art, since the center rail of the sliding door has a curve shape, an indoor invasion amount is excessively generated, such that an indoor space is decreased. In addition, operation force of a door handle is dispersed, such that operating force is deteriorated at the time of opening or closing the sliding door.
The information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.